


i just wanna go home . .

by hyunjeongs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, enjoy anyways, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjeongs/pseuds/hyunjeongs
Summary: Hyunjin wanted to enjoy his dinner plan.Jeongin just wanted to go home.(now wooj*n free!)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	i just wanna go home . .

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for New Years, but I decided to edit Woojin out and also decided to change the overall plot. At the moment, I'm too drained to make any other edits so I hope you enjoy this nonetheless. I'll try to make a longer and more detailed version if anyone would like that, since this was just a little drabble to keep me distracted :-)

Jeongin sighed, taking a sip of his strawberry milkshake. He was at a little dinner plan that Chan had organized because their comeback had done so well, and to say that he was bored was an understatement. He didn’t want to be here, he just wanted to stay at home and cuddle with Hyunjin, but Hyunjin himself was so excited about the party that Jeongin felt bad about wanting to ask the older to stay home.

If he was being honest, he wasn’t enjoying the dinner plan at all. Jeongin knew that Chan put a lot of effort into picking a place that everyone liked, but he just wasn’t enjoying it at all. As Chan was talking about how proud he was of them and how he would always support them, Jeongin’s eyes landed on Hyunjin. His boyfriend.

‘Hyunjin-hyung looks like he’s enjoying himself’ Jeongin thought. The youngest sighed. He closed his eyes, letting himself remember all the memories he had with Hyunjin this year.

This year was an absolute rollercoaster for the both of them. They made a lot of memories, most were nice and the others… Jeongin just wanted to forget about them. But the good outweighed the bad, and he was happy.

Jeongin sighed once again, letting his head fall to the table with a thud, alerting Hyunjin. The taller male quickly went over to Jeongin. “Baby, are you okay?” He asked, clearly worried. Jeongin nodded. “Mhm, just sleepy,” he lied.

“Do you just want to go home then?” Hyunjin asked. Jeongin nodded. “If everyone is okay with that,” he mumbled.

Hyunjin then led Jeongin out of the restaurant, after telling all the members that the maknae was tired and needed some rest.

Instead of taking Jeongin to their dorms, Hyunjin brought them to a little park. He sat under a tree, patting the space beside him. “Sit here.” He said, and Jeongin did.

“Hyung, why did you bring me here?” Jeongin asked. Hyunjin sighed, looking at the younger. “I know you’re not actually sleepy. It’s 11 PM, and you’re usually awake at this time, playing Pokémon. You’re never sleepy at 11 PM.” Hyunjin said. 

Jeongin gulped, nervously laughing. “Ahaha… yeah, you’re right… but today I was a bit tired.” Jeongin lied again, hoping Hyunjin would believe him this time. Hyunjin raised his eyebrow. “Baby, I know you’re lying. What’s wrong? Why did you want to leave the party so early?” Hyunjin asked softly, looking worried.

“Well…” Jeongin hesitated, shyly looking away from Hyunjin. “Well? What is it, baby?” Hyunjin asked once again. 

“I just… didn’t want to go to the party.” Jeongin said quietly, curling up into a ball. “I just wanted to stay home and cuddle with you but you seemed so excited that I felt bad about wanting to ask you to stay home…” Jeongin paused. 

“I didn’t want to be a bad boyfriend but now I feel like one because now you probably aren’t enjoying yourself.” The younger said, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. “I just… wanted hyung to have a good time, that’s why I didn’t say anything,” he said in between sobs.

Hyunjin looked at the other with a worried expression painted on his face. He picked Jeongin up and sat him on his lap. “Baby, you’re not a bad boyfriend just because you wanted to stay home.” Hyunjin said, gently wiping the tears from Innie’s face. “You should’ve just told me. I wouldn’t have come.”

Jeongin looked even guiltier, looking away from Hyunjin. “B-but… you were so excited…” he managed to say in between sobs. “And I d-didn’t want you to be disappointed…” Jeongin sobbed, hiding his face in Hyunjin’s chest.

The older boy stroked Jeongin’s hair, trying to calm him down. “Shh, Innie, it’s fine. I’m not disappointed. You’re my number one priority and the party wasn’t important to me anyway.” Hyunjin said, gently holding the maknae’s hand. 

Jeongin wiped his tears and looked up at Hyunjin. “R-really?” He squeaked, sniffling a bit. Hyunjin nodded. “Really. I love you so much, Innie. Don’t cry anymore, okay?” The older kissed Jeongin’s tears away. “We can cuddle here and watch the fireworks, if you want to, baby.”

Jeongin nodded and hugged the older. “Mhm, I’d like that, hyung,” he said cutely, hiding his face in Hyunjin’s chest once again.

They stayed there, watching the fireworks and talking about the memories they created.

Hyunjin glanced at his watch. It was midnight. He looked down and saw his little fox, asleep in his arms.

The older giggled, kissing the younger boy’s forehead. “Happy new year, baby. Let’s make more memories this year, okay?” Hyunjin whispered, before picking Jeongin up and carrying him home, since their dorms weren’t that far.

“We’re home.” Hyunjin said, as he opened the door (after struggling of course, because carrying a boy while trying to open a door was a challenge). The members all looked at him in confusion. “Jinnie! You said you were going to take Jeongin back to the dorms!” Seungmin said.

“Well, I guess my baby fox wasn’t sleepy, after all.” Hyunjin grinned, before walking into their shared room and lying both Jeongin and himself down.

“Happy new year, baby. I love you.” Hyunjin said, kissing the younger's forehead before hugging him. Jeongin, who was half asleep, smiled and snuggled into Hyunjin's chest.

"I love you too, Hyung." 


End file.
